


Clothes Make a True Lover

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Costumes, Drinking, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Halloween, Hand Jobs, Hunk and Pidge explode stuff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) in exponentially weird outfits, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Romelle and Lotor have a rivalry, Smut, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: 5 times Lance and Keith hooked up when Lance was dressed in weird clothes, and the 1 time when he finally asked Keith out.OrLance's unfortunate misadventures trying and failing to look decent in front of Keith.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 296





	Clothes Make a True Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my baby! I've been working on this fic since the end of June and spent like, three months not even touching it and then just yesterday night i suddenly was hit with a wave of inspiration and finished it! it helped out that i glossed over a lot of things at the end, but I'm pretty proud of this.  
Essentially this has been an idea of mine for quite a long time, i just wanted Lance angsting over never wearing good clothes in front of Keith while Keith had this dark bad ass serious persona, but at the end, no matter what he wears Keith still falls for his antics.  
so yeah, it was kind of my mission to make Lance wear the most un-fuckable costumes and make Keith begrudgingly fall for him anyways. All in good spirit tho!  
This work is pure fluff and hilariousness and I'm proud, I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. enjoy!

1.

Before anything else, Lance wanted it to be known that he actually dresses up as a normal human being.

Better than most human beings actually, he always took his time to choose his clothes and he had an impeccable fashion sense, he always was aware of the latest trends and only bought good quality clothes even if they sucked his money out of his pockets, and he also spent a long time in front of the mirror every morning to look perfect.

He even had a rigorous beauty regime he followed every single morning and every single night before going to bed.

So really, it was all a series of unfortunate events that he hooked up with Keith while wearing a crappy Banana Costume on a frat's Halloween party.

Or, well, not really _that _unfortunate if they helped him get it on with Keith Kogane, local bad-ass and motorcycle rider.

You see, he had been planning on his costume for weeks, had saved up and everything to get a very decent, tight fitted and hot looking space explorer costume for the party that no, it wasn't in any way nerdy Pidge.

Sadly, his roommate thought it was an amazing idea to "accidentally" get fountain pen's tint all over it, right when it was innocently laid out over Lance's bed, mere two hours before the party.

So yeah, Lance had to go out late at night and find another last-minute costume on Halloween night. Yey.

And the only one he could find that wasn't depressing, was cheap and somewhat his size had been the dumb banana one. Sue him.

So there he was, middle of the party, in a bad mood and somehow getting praises over his dumb costume by shit-faced people who couldn't even see straight. _That's _when he saw him: Parting his way through the dancing bodies and under the colorful lights was Mr. Bad Boy, wearing a red leather jacket and fingerless gloves, scowling as he walked through the throngs of people with his hair in what seemed like a mullet.

He couldn't get his eyes off him as he talked with like, two other people and then went over to stand by a wall by himself and broodily sip a beer for the rest of the evening.

"Lance, just go talk to him." Pidge deadpanned as she lined the ping pong ball and made a series of detailed calculations to see if she could hit it inside one of the cups.

"Talk to who?" Lance said, distracted as he saw Mr. Bad Boy take another sip of his beer for the 10th time.

"Oh you know, to the guy you've been creepily staring at for like, half an hour."

"Hey!" He squawked "I am not creepily staring! I'm just... You know, trying to figure out his costume and stuff..."

"It's obviously Michael Jackson." She waved off as she hit the ball and failed, somehow making it fly across the room on full-force and almost hit three people. "Damn it!"

"Hey, watch it!" Came a few voices from somewhere.

"Sorry!" Pidge said, not feeling sorry at all as she lined another ball.

Sincerely, it was because of her that no one else was playing Beer-Pong and the room was pretty empty compared to right next door where the center of the party was on full track.

Which was actually pretty cool. The less people saw him in this shitty costume the better.

It seemed that Mr. Bad Boy was also here for the solitude too, which like, was cool, pretty cool. No problem whatsoever with that, Lance was chill having a hot dude on the same room than him and having a perfect seat to ogle him from where he stood with his friends, far far away from him, he was actually pretty thankful to be honest. It was cool.

Pidge groaned loudly, interrupting him from his internal rambling "Seriously dude, just go talk to him! Your pining is so loud it's driving me crazy!"

Hunk came closer and gave him a pat on his shoulder, obviously tipsy. "Yeah man, just work out your Lancey-Lance charm!"

"How can it be loud if I haven't said anything?” Lance scoffed. “And also, must I remind you I'm wearing this garbage costume? He won't even give me the time of day, thanks you two." He directed a glare at them both.

Pidge groaned again, hands close to strangling him when Hunk stopped her. "It's ok Pidge, I got this." He turned to Lance and took out his wallet. "I bet you 20$ for you to go there and flirt with him."

"What!?" He squeaked as Pidge laughed her ass off in the background "Are you crazy!? There’s no way I--"

"40$ then." Hunk raised his eyebrows. "That's all I'm willing to bet, I'm a struggling college student."

And Lance? He tensed up his jaw and looked daggers at them. They knew Lance McClain never backed down from a bet and he was not starting now.

"Fuck you, guys." He grumbled at them as he turned around and walked towards Mr. Bad Boy.

"Love you too, buddy!" Hunk waved.

"Good luck, you'll need it!" Pidge snickered.

Lance decided to not to waste his time with them and ignore them, walking over to his prey. Somehow the closer he got to him the more he felt his legs shaking, but he pushed through it.

Before he knew it he was right in front of him, receiving a confused look accompanied with a scowl.

Oh no, he was cute. And he had pretty eyes. He was a pretty boy with pretty eyes and pouty lips and being this close just made him prettier.

And Lance was wearing a stupid banana costume.

Oh god, this was going to be a mess.

"Uhh... You need something?" The boy finally asked after a full minute of an awkward stare-down, his voice was deep and raspy, making Lance tingle all over his body in a funny way.

He opened his mouth, resolute in telling him... Something. Maybe a pickup line about his nice ass, maybe a two pages long self-composed poem about the way his eyes shined like galaxies under the basement lights, Lance was still choosing when his own mouth decided to run by itself.

“Is your hair actually a mullet? It looks horrible.” He blurted out, receiving an even deeper scowl.

“You say that when you’re wearing... That thing?” he said, waving a hand towards his whole ensemble, looking at him from up where Lance’s pointy yellow hat lied on top of his head to all the way down towards Lance’s chest where the banana costume had a smiling face with a mustache.

Lance noticed the way he shivered at the sight of the dead eyes of the costume, as if they were staring straight into his soul.

Lance scoffed, irritated by the obvious disdain. “Yeah, well, at least I’m wearing a costume! What were you going for? Edgy McMullet?”

The cute guy's face went red and his scowl became deeper. And that’s more or less how they started to burn each other with sass and petty comments.

And well, Lance won’t bore you with all the boring details of how they bickered for half an hour after that, on a bunch of different subjects one after the other, from clothes to movies to the concept of time and space. Or how they ended up deciding to settle their differences by playing Beer-Pong and making whoever won the superior one, effectively kicking Pidge out of the Ping-Pong table for good. Or how their competitive fighting slowly became playful banter that then became flirting with the more alcohol they drank.

At one point learned each other’s name, when Keith learned that Lance’s nickname for him was Mr. Bad Boy he laughed as if that was the funniest thing he's ever heard in his life.

Keith had a cute smile, and maybe saying that out loud was what got the flirting really going somewhere.

All he knew was that suddenly he was making out with the guy, pressing him against the wall of an empty hallway, gaining little sounds and moans from Keith as they both made out like horny teenagers, hot breaths mingling together, hips pressing together in search for friction and hands pulling against each other’s clothes in desperation.

He still remembers how Keith’s lips felt so soft and pliant against his own, how kissing him was downright addictive.

Now he doesn’t know how much time they spent making out in the hallway, he just knows that at one point they moved towards an empty bathroom, where he pressed Keith once again hard against the door and began making out with renewed vigor, pressing against each other as close and touching as much as they could.

He remembers Keith groaning in frustration when he couldn’t find the way around his costume, almost ripping on it when he started tugging it up to bunch it around Lance’s chest, effectively covering up the costume’s disgusting face and finally having a full view of Lance’s underwear.

Lance’s Pikachu underwear.

And listen, Lance didn’t think he would get any tonight and these are his most comfortable, favorite piece of underwear, so really you couldn't judge him.

Sadly that reasoning didn’t stop Keith’s deadpan stare, looking at Lance as if he was actively trying to ruin it, before he finally pulled them down with a roll of his eyes.

Lance didn’t think anything more about the issue as his mind went deliciously blank when he felt Keith’s globed hands wrap around their dicks and squeeze them together, starting to tug at them while Keith’s mouth started to kiss and bite all over his neck, surely leaving some mean marks that would tell anybody what exactly went down here for the next few days.

Lance took the opportunity to squeeze Keith's perfect ass on his hands, pushing him closer to him and gaining a perfect little moan out of him that went straight to his groin as Keith squeezed them and tugged at their dicks with a renewed vigor, making Lance see stars and kiss his mouth harder.

To be honest they didn’t do anything special or complicated, just gave each other hand-jobs and made out for a while afterwards until they were kicked out of the bathroom by a girl who needed to puke, but all in all, it was undoubtedly the hottest experience in Lance’s life with the hottest person he has ever met.

As they both started to fumble out of the bathroom, fixing their clothes, he was kind of disappointed to hear the guy had to go. Not like he was expecting to keep on going, but it would've been nice to go dancing or hang out a little more.

But before he dared to say anything they were already saying their goodbyes, all awkward and halted, and Keith ran off out of the party.

He kind of hoped they would meet again. Maybe then he’ll ask him to stay.

2.

Now, this time it was all Allura’s fault.

Or well, more like Romelle’s fault. But Allura was the one to set him up for this so she’s even guiltier.

You see, Romelle was studying to be a fashion designer and was preparing her piece for the end of the semester’s fashion show, where she and other students in the same class would show off their designs and be graded upon, there’s also going to be a prize for the winner.

Lance, as a good pal, had presented Romelle his own sister Rachel, his twin, to be her model for the show since Rachel had been doing some gigs as a model for some art classes and other art students. She also had as much of a good fashion sense as he did so he trusted her to contribute a helpful opinion on Romelle's work.

Sadly, his sister was busy that day, and with only three days before the show, Romelle was freaking out and making last minute changes.

And with Rachel having a twin brother and said twin brother being a close friend who was currently eager to rebuild his relationship with Allura, it was an easy decision for Romelle to make Allura ask Lance to fill in for Rachel.

And of course, he said yes to Allura.

So really, Lance was left with no other option than to wear the dumb, fluffy pink skirt and the weird, neon-green sweater that didn’t cover his stomach and even had a window to his chest.

And yeah, he might’ve walked right into this situation by himself when he offered to present her his sister months ago, but he refused to accept it.

“Ouch! Romelle, watch out with the needles!”

“Sorry! I’m just a little nervous with the show in three days!” she squeaked, a bunch of needles in her mouth.

“You’ll be ok Romelle, your outfit is awesome” He sighed, messing around with the big hole on his chest that was obviously made to see the cleavage. He briefly wondered if he should worry about his sister wearing this.

“Thanks Lance, but I still need to make this skirt battle-ready if I want to defeat Lotor, I can’t make your sister break a leg or something when trying to fight _his _model!”

“Wait, what!?” Lance turned his head around so fast he almost snapped his neck “The fashion show will have fighting!?”

Romelle laughed at that “Oh, don’t be silly Lance, of course the show won’t have fighting!” she waved off “I just think we can never be too prepared when dealing with that snake! He’s such a dirty fiend he’ll probably try something the day of the show!” Romelle said, as she glared out to the distance, clenching her first in the air as if she was threatening her ventilator “I need to ensure that in case anything happens, your sister will be able to defend herself and have complete mobility, I can’t have her trying to run or kick at her enemies and not being able to move because of the skirt!”

Romelle’s eyes were shining with fire, and while Lance kind of admired her tenacity, he was kind of fed up with this feud. “Romelle, you know you’re already dating Allura right? You don’t really have to keep fighting for her love, you already won.”

And in what a way she did. Lance was also after Allura at the time and was always clashing with Lotor, but one day they were literally too busy fighting each other to notice anything until Allura suddenly came over to them and gushed about having a date with Romelle that same weekend. Lance was quick to surrender after that, both girls were really cute as a couple, and he had never seen Allura become nervous and swoon over anyone in the way she did over Romelle. He quickly realized neither he nor Lotor could ever compete with that.

So he supported them, he was truly happy his friends were together and in love.

But Lotor didn’t take it as gracefully as he did and soon became enemies with Romelle, both studying for the same career and clashing in every opportunity.

Lance was totally in Romelle's side though, ready to help her with anything she needed to beat that walking L’Oreal commercial.

...It's just that the fight has been going for longer than he thought.

“I know that but he's...!” Romelle started to say, but the apartment’s ring bell interrupted her musings. “Oh! That must be him!" She jumped up. "I asked a friend if he could bring me some things I left at Allura's, you can rest for a bit now!” She explained hurriedly right before she ran off the door, almost stumbling over a mannequin and some fabrics that were piled up on a chair.

Lance left himself melt to the floor, his legs tired from standing up for so long and his butt tired of being pinched with needles.

He quickly realized three things. One: That he was bored. Two: That he was hungry, since they've been at this all afternoon. And three: That he was thirsty too.

So, looking at the empty pitch of water Romelle had brought in for them earlier as if it had betrayed him by not being full, he stood up again and reluctantly walked over in the direction of Romelle's kitchen.

As he served himself some water and looked around the kitchen for something to snack-on, he could hear some voices coming from the entrance's hallway.

"--Just because I have a motorcycle doesn't mean I'm your private messenger boy." A guy’s voice grumbled.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Thanks a lot for helping me out!" He heard a big kissing noise and another grumble. Lance swore that that guy's voice sounded familiar.

"What are you even trying to make? I doubt they let in weapons into a fashion show." He heard the voices coming closer.

"Oh, you'll be surprised at the things they let into fashion shows in the name of… well, fashion." Romelle giggled, appearing from the hallway with a smug face, and when her eyes found Lance she piped up again "Oh great, you're here! Let me try this on you!" She ran up to Lance and slid through the floor in the last few steps in a smooth movement, grabbing onto his leg and rising it up to put on what looked like some belts around his tights.

Lance squeaked at the sudden movement, splashing water all over himself.

"Hey, ow! What the cheese Romelle, I'm not one of your freaky mannequins!" He exclaimed, Romelle not paying any attention to him as she tied up some weird belts with pockets to his legs. Before he could say anything else his eyes found the other person in the room.

It was Keith, the Mr. Bad Boy from the Halloween party right in front of him again, standing awkwardly a few meters away, mouth hanging open and looking at Lance from head to toe with a weirded out look on his face.

Just now Lance might’ve realized once again that he was wearing a fluffy pink skirt and a now wet bright green crop top sweater that showed off his chest.

Not the best condition to be found in.

"You...?" Keith started, but was interrupted by Romelle, who jumped back to her feet.

"Oh! Right! Let me introduce you guys! Lance, this is Keith, a friend of mine. And Keith, this is Lance, another friend of mine!" She said with a bright smile as she took some steps back and admired the way the belts peaked under Lance's skirt.

"Uhh yeah, we kind of met before at a party..." Lance said feeling awkward.

Here was Keith the guy with whom he hooked up in a dirty bathroom of a frat Halloween party, looking at him suspiciously while Romelle was bending down, messing with Lance's ugly clothes again and probably showing off his underwear more than he should on an official first meeting.

"Oh nice! Less introduction then!" She piped up, cutting through the awkwardness like a knife while fiddling with Lance's legs and skirt some more.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Keith interrupted, eyeing Lance suspiciously.

"Uhm, _obviously _searching for something to eat? I've been helping Romelle with her comp's outfit all day dude, what are _you _doing here!?"

"She asked me to bring her--" Keith started to say before he got interrupted.

"What? You're hungry!? Oh god I totally forgot about food, there's nothing here!" Romelle jumped up, voice loud and standing up abruptly, searching the cupboards swiftly and coming up empty. "Oh I know! Let me run to the store across the street and bring us something to eat real quick! I'll get you something too as payment Keith, you both cab wait for me here, I'll be quick!" She ran around some more, grabbing her wallet and stalking towards the door.

"Wait no, I--!?" Keith started but got interrupted by the loud sound of the door closing, leaving him and Lance awkwardly alone.

They looked at each other for a moment without knowing what to say.

"Sorry for that dude, she's... Way more than usual with the competition and all." Lance sighed after a minute of awkwardness, serving himself some water. Again.

Keith looked at him some more "Where do you even _know _Romelle from?"

Lance gave him a deadpan look. "I'm friends with her girlfriend Allura, we know each other since high school." He took another sip of his water "How do _you _know Romelle?"

"We shared the same martial arts class a few years ago." He said crossing his arms and looking back to the door, as if praying for Romelle to come back faster.

"Oh... That's cool." Lance said awkwardly and Keith hummed in reply.

And more awkward silence. Great.

Lance looked at Keith again, paying some more attention to him and noticing his clothing wasn't that different from the day of the party where they met. He was still wearing his red leather jacket and fingerless gloves, and Lance couldn't help snorting at that.

"Man, _really_? You weren't even using a costume at the party? I can't believe you actually wear a mullet and fingerless gloves as an everyday thing, who does that!?"

Keith glared at him "You have no right to say that when you're wearing a sweater with titty windows and-- and _that_!" He said, waving at the skirt as if it had offended him.

Lance gasped, dramatically hurt "How dare you say that about our friend Romelle's clothes!?"

Keith scoffed "Whatever."

And that's when Lance noticed how Keith's eyes kept straying downwards his legs.

"Oho? Seems I've found a leg man hmmm?" He said, bringing up his leg and showing it off in Keith's direction.

"Shut up!" Keith pushed Lance's foot away, obviously blushing.

"Aw come on dude, we had a _really _good time at the party, you don't have to be shy now~!"

At that, Keith glared at him again. "I'm not shy, I'm just surprised I'm not seeing your dumb Pikachu underwear this time." He smirked tauntingly.

Lance gasped, hand over his chest in mock hurt. "I _told you _it's my most comfortable underwear, don't call them dumb!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't, you butt!"

"Oh, bite me!"

And well, Lance would like to tell you that he and Keith talked their differences out like adults and were respectful enough to not to make out in their friends kitchen. But they definitely ended up making out in their friend's kitchen.

He shoved Keith towards a counter and kissed him roughly, surprised by how compliant he was. He could feel Keith's hands tugging on his clothes right away, getting him closer and touching everywhere, hands going down from his chest to his stomach down towards his butt and finally the back of his thighs. Lance couldn't help smirking into the kiss at that.

He pushed Keith up until he was sitting on the counter top and slid between his legs. They kissed like this for a while, both biting and licking each other’s lips, opening their mouths and deepening their kisses as much as they could, their hands kept touching their bodies desperately and Lance might’ve squeezed Keith’s ass once or twice but hey Keith was doing the same to him so what’s fair is fair.

Lance tugged on Keith’s hair before dipping down to kiss his neck, gaining some delicious moans out of him as they both started to grind their crotches in unison.

Somehow it was all way hotter than he remembered.

They jumped away from each other when they heard the door opening, signaling Romelle coming back inside.

"Alright I got us some good stuff and lots of snacks!" She called out as she entered, easily carrying bags full of food and snacks as if they weighed nothing. It sincerely looked like she bought half the store.

If she noticed their red faces or the way they fixed their mushed hair, she probably ignored it.

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Lance smiled a little too big as she organized the bags on top of the counter.

"Oh, you didn't have to..." Keith started to help her organize the contents of bags around the kitchen.

"Don't be silly, I needed to buy groceries for this place anyways!" Romelle said, ignoring the fact she mostly bought snacks and instant ramen. "I even got something spicy for you Keith, god knows you're the only person I know who likes to burn his tongue off." She shook a bag of extra-spicy Doritos at him.

"Oh really? I kind of like spicy stuff too." Lance said sending a look towards Keith and winking. "Some might say I _spice_ things up in the bedroom."

He wiggled his eyebrows at a confused Keith, making Romelle giggle. "Ohh good one, Lance!"

Keith gave each of them a frightened look "Uhh... you know what Romelle I think I'll be going now, thanks for the spicy Doritos bye." Keith grabbed the bag of Doritos from her and ran off through the door, leaving them before they could say anything.

Gee alright. It seemed like Keith wasn't a _punny_ dude. Noted.

Lance and Romelle looked at each other, shoulders slumping.

"Aw man, I was looking forwards him staying." Romelle sulked, opening a packet of Oreos.

Lance shared the same sentiment. He hoped he would get the chance to ask him to hang out next time.

If there was ever a next time, that is.

3.

There was indeed a next time, and this next time it was his Brother Marco's fault.

You see, earlier that day he had asked Lance to fill in for someone at his restaurant to help promote their thanksgiving day special menu, and Lance had said yes like a fool, lured in by the sweet promise of some extra cash.

What he didn't know was that he would be standing outside the restaurant with a dumb ass turkey costume, handing out fliers all day under the roasting sun and having kids kicking and hanging onto him.

It was hell.

And of course Keith decided it was the perfect day to ride in on his big red motorcycle towards the restaurant and walk directly towards him, shaking his beautiful black hair free from his helmet and looking like a Greek god illuminated by the sun.

Lance wanted to die.

So of course he turned around and tried to escape away from him to no avail.

"Excuse me, is this-- Whoa! Is that... Are you... _Lance?_"

Lance groaned loudly, turning around and giving Keith a mad look. “Are you serious!? Couldn’t you wait 5 freaking minutes for me to start my break to appear!? Really!? I swear just five minutes more! Five! And I would be gone playing candy crush on my phone in the back alley and you wouldn't see me like this!!”

Somehow his slow descent into madness made Keith laugh really hard, and Lance felt even more frustrated over not being able to feel mad at him and the cute sound of his laugh and his even dumber cute smile.

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh all you want!” he huffed, giving him the stink eye, as Keith tried and failed to stop laughing.

“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t even own real clothes, you just go around searching for excuses to dress up.” He finally said after a while.

“Oh har har, so funny coming from mullet boy. At least you’re using a different jacket this time.” He said pointing at his black leather jacket, this one just a little bit more edgy than the other and of course it looked hotter on him.

His jab went ignored though, as Keith kept looking at him, hand on his mouth and trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you're dressed like... Is this... A you a _pirate_ turkey?" He looked up bemusedly at Lance, noticing the eye patch and the pirate hat decorating the ridiculous turkey head hanging just above Lance's head, and looking down to find a white buttoned shirt, a vest and a sword hanging from his hip, all of it dressing the skinny body of a turkey, a few lifeless feathers barely hanging on from his arms and back side.

Keith's probably never seen such a depressing and weird costume, it was sending a lot of mixed signals to people and Lance hated it. He kept having to explain people they were just having some special turkey dishes during the holiday and that no, they were not replacing the turkey with fish or something.

And even though Lance admitted it was still a little embarrassing, it was a relief to have an ice-breaker after Keith's sudden escape from Romelle's house last time after their make-out session.

Without mentioning that Keith kept smiling non-stop at the ridiculous view, and it made Lance feel all gooey inside like an idiot.

Finally, Lance let out a big sigh, deciding to give up on having dignity for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, my brother Marco has a pirate-themed restaurant, and it’s going to be thanksgiving soon so..." He shrugged. "I'm here." He finished lamely, as if it all was self-explanatory. Keith gave him a softer, understanding smile.

"I get it. My brother loves the turkey pie they make here for thanksgiving for some reason, and was whining about how he couldn't buy any because he had work and annoyed me to come in his stead." He shook his head with annoyance, an endearing smile still playing in his lips. "I swear I love him, but also he's annoying and I hate him." Lance smiled at that, storing that little information Keith blessed him with like a treasure.

"Oh well, if your brother likes them so much..." Lance smiled, looking for something in his manly pirate bag and giving it to Keith "Have these. They're coupons for a discount in anything turkey-related. I'm supposed to distribute them later so don't tell them I gave it to you" He whispered the last part and winked conspirationally at a bewildered Keith.

"W-wait, are you sure? I'm... You don't even know me."

"Nah its ok, Romelle is your friend and that makes you my friend! We both know she has excellent taste in those and..." Lance looked around before coming closer and saying in a lower voice. "You are the hottest hook-up I've ever had." He said with another wink, making Keith blush profusely, staring at him with big stunned eyes.

"I... I'm..." Keith opened and closed his mouth like a fish, looking around as if wanting to run away at the mention of it.

"It’s ok dude, it's all in the past!" Lance just laughed at Keith's mortified expression, dissipating the awkward tension. "I'll leave you alone now, don't want to keep your brother waiting." He started to walk backwards. "Enjoy your pie dude, and don't disappear again! Let's hang out sometime!" He waved before disappearing into the restaurant's back door, standing against the door and feeling his legs shake.

Oh god what has he done? Why did he say that? Why did he say any of what he said!?

Was it too much? It definitely was too much judging by Keith's reaction, he definitely was flirting too hard and making an obviously not interested dude uncomfortable.

And _'let's hang out sometime'_? Where!? How!? They didn't even exchange numbers!

Oh god, he never wanted the earth to shallow him as much as he did at this moment.

"Lance, you idiot." He grumbled to himself, finally walking over to his little locker to leave his dumb turkey-head and turkey-gloves and grab his phone.

"Of course he's not into you, you're wearing a fucking turkey costume you loser." He kept grumbling under his breath before closing the locker and laying his head against the door for a minute, trying to calm his racing self-deprecating thoughts.

Be breathed in and out to find calm.

...God, and he even winked at him! _Twice!!_ What kind of lunatic winks twice during a conversation!? How desperate can you make yourself be!? And he called him _dude_!

Lance groaned aloud and shook his head, trying to finally rid himself from the haunting memory of all his mistakes. He went and announced his five minute break time to his brother / boss, grabbed a plastic plate of fried onions and didn't even take off the rest of his costume before going back out into the alley on the back, munching in misery and opening his phone to whine at his friends about how horrible and hot the costume was.

Ten minutes later he heard someone clear their throat at him, making him jump from his seat and squeak in a way he’d fervently deny he did in the future.

When he looked up he found Keith, holding a bag with what seemed like his brother's pie and a few drinks staring shyly at him.

"Keith!? Wha-what are you doing here?" Lance forced himself to ask, snapping himself from his open-mouthed staring.

"...Earlier you said you would take your break here." Keith finally answered, cheeks dusted in pink and eyes looking everywhere but at Lance. "I just wanted to thank you for the coupons. And you look very hot on that costume, so." He raised his bag and took out a blue Gatorade.

Lance stared at it, and then back up towards Keith in bewilderment. Keith just blushed a little more at that.

"Just take it.” He grumbled, snapping Lance out of it. Lance reached out and took it with a smile.

"Thanks! You really didn't have to do that, I'm happy to help a friend." He replied with a smile, holding the drink against his chest as if it were an important offering.

"No, it's ok. You helped me save five dollars, so it’s fair I use three to buy you a drink." He said with a chuckle. “I don't know what you like so I hope its ok..."

"Oh no, it's perfect thanks!" Lance jumped up with a smile. “Want to sit down?" he looked at the awkward way Keith was still standing up and moved over to give him some space.

"Thanks..." Keith said awkwardly before sitting down and oh boy, Lance did not think this through. There was too little space to sit and he could feel Keith pressing up against his side, from his shoulders to his legs and oh boy. He has never hated a single costume as much as he hate this one, keeping him from feeling Keith's warmth beside him.

So Lance tried to break the ice.

"So... I look hot as a turkey, huh?"

"Shut up, you know what I meant!" He grumbled, another blush high on his cheeks.

"But man, a Gatorade? It's been ages since I've last drank one of these." He smiled as he opened and took a sip, it was blueberry. It was his favorite and it made him feel fresh somehow.

"Sorry, they're refreshing for me when I'm finished at the gym, and I thought they'd be good to get hydrated after being under the sun for so long and uh..." Keith stumbled nervously with his words, embarrassment painting a blush high on his cheeks.

"It's ok dude, I quite like it." Lance giggled, Keith stumbling but doing his best to explain himself was one of the cutest things he's ever seen. Without mentioning the image of Keith all hot and sweaty after a workout. It all did things to him.

And maybe it's the way Keith has been blushing and nervous.

Or maybe it's the fact Keith decided to search for him in the back alley of a random pirate-themed restaurant.

And he knows he was angsting about being over-the-top 5 seconds earlier, he knows future Lance will chastise himself later too.

But Lance can't seem to care to mince his next words.

"So... You here to get another go with my pirate sword?"

"Shut up." Keith groaned loudly, blush getting more crimson.

"What? You sayin' you came all the way here into this dark alley, and you don't want to sword-fight with me?" He bumped their shoulders, moving wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a playful smile.

"You're the one who told me to hang out!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands out. "We don't even have each other's numbers!"

"On, so you came to get my number?" Lance smiled, eyes shining with mirth and heart beating loudly with hope.

Keith blushed again, looking away as he tensed up his shoulders. "...You're the one who told me to hang out." He grumbled again, and Lance swore he never knew anyone could be cuter.

"Alright, I'll give it to you... But!" Lance said with a playful tone, Keith looked at him with a doubtful expression. "You have to pay the fee." Lance touched his lips with his pointer finger with a playful smirk.

"Are you serious...?" Keith looked at him for a moment, understanding falling over his face as he looked Lance over, another blush already blooming over his cheeks. "Right now?"

And yeah, maybe Lance should’ve chosen a moment when he wasn't dressed as a fat rebel chicken with seasonal depression to lay his game on thick on the hottest boy in town, but the way Keith's eyes fell onto his lips and darkened with desire sent his mind reeling for what was to come.

"Yup. I mean, we already have a streak going, can't go breaking it now." Lance smirked.

Keith grumbled in frustration, sending a glare his way.

"Come on, are you scared...?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows some more.

Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes, but said nothing.

A few seconds went by.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever, let's do it!" Keith stood up, resolve burning in his eyes.

"Yes!" Lance low-key fist-pumped in excitement.

He didn't expect to suddenly have a lap full of hot, grumpy Keith as he sat down and got closer, laying his arms around Lance's shoulders with a pout on his face.

"I'm already regretting his." Keith grumbled under his breath, looking at Lance as if he was sizing him up before a fight.

"Nope! No take-backs!" Lance quipped with a big smile, surrounding Keith's waist with his arms and pushing him even closer.

Lance stopped for a moment, face falling in a serious frown while he pondered something.

"Unless... You know, this is making you legit uncomfortable. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, you know, I can just give my number to you and be on my way... or don't! If you don't want it anymore, I mean..."

Keith groaned.

"Shut up!" Keith grabbed his jaw and dived in.

Keith's lips were rough against his, moving with hunger and need, sending heat pooling downwards and making Lance's head spin.

Lance responded with vigor, not wanting to fall behind and taking a hold of Keith's nape and pushing him closer, fingers sliding into his hair and making him moan with the way he tugged his head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

Soon the sound of lips and tongues smacking against each other filled the deserted alley, both of them oblivious to it as their minds went blank with pleasure.

Lance's hands easily found themselves roaming all over Keith, feeling the muscles on Keith's chest and arms and back, and the weight of the other boy a delicious anchor that tied him down to earth.

Keith found himself tugging a lot on Lance's costume instead, groaning in frustration until he finally found the zipper and slipped it down, freeing Lance from the clothes’ scorching heat and introducing him to the electrifying feeling of Keith's hands over him, feeling his chest and his shoulders and his arms going down down down...

"Is that your pirate sword or are you just happy to see me?" Keith whispered hotly between them with a playful smirk, and Lance has never felt more attracted to anyone in his entire life.

Lance suddenly snorted loudly at the stupidity of it all, getting a proud smile from Keith as he kept laughing and laughing with tears running down his cheeks, and soon enough they were giggling in a pile like little kids and holding each other close, trying to even out their breathing between all that laughing.

And you know what? Lance didn't mind about anymore.

All his mind could think about was about how perfect Keith was, and how hot he was, and how perfect he felt in between his arms and how he wanted to date him.

So he opened his mouth, probably to say something corny like "your eyes shine like jewels" or "your laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard", or even, god forbid, "I want to marry you” to then proceed to shoot himself in the face from the embarrassment, but he was saved by someone screaming his name from deep inside the building making them jump on their seats.

"Lance!" The voice sounded louder this time, just from the other side of the door. The doorknob rattled and they jumped away from each other immediately, trying their best to fix their clothes as a woman opened the door and looked at them.

"Lance! There you are!" She walked closer to them. “The end of your break went over a while ago, and Marco is going livid! Something about you giving away some coupons ahead of time, do you know anything about that?"

"S-sorry Luisa."

"Jeez, you have to take this work seriously. Come on, it's time to go back on, say bye to your friend!" Luisa started to push Lance back into the building.

"Wha- wait a second!"

"Move it!"

"S-see you Keith, don’t--!"

Lance was pushed in a furry of movement and fake feathers back inside the building, leaving behind a very confused Keith waving back at him.

And they never even shared their contact info. Lance cursed his luck.

He still worked the rest of his shift with a smile on his face.

He hoped that, wherever he was, Keith was smiling too.

4.

The next time, it was all Pidge and Hunk’s fault.

He was chilling in the robotics lab where his friends were working on a project, Lance liked to study or do his homework close by where they worked since all their weird rambling he was never capable of understand was perfect to leave him bored enough to concentrate on his homework, and their presence made him feel less alone.

And of course that while they were in the middle of tinkering with it, they made it explode.

It wasn't a really dangerous explosion, just really really messy and loud, leaving him and his clothes completely blue from paint that they were using to test on the robot's weapon system.

And that's how he was now sitting down the floor of the labs hallway, dressed on a tank top and his ‘juicy’ booty shorts that were replacing his now stained clothes on his bag, face and arms painted in blue as he tried to concentrate on studying for a test the next day, waiting for Hunk and Pidge as they both were being chewed up on by the janitor, who was tired to clean their mess.

Aahh he loved his weird friends.

And of course, because the universe was out to get him, Keith just so happened to walk by the same hallway of the same science building on the same college campus he was.

Right at that same time.

Wasn't life funny?

"What the hell happened to you...?" Keith's voice snapped him out of his book, making him look up at a bewildered Keith standing in front of him.

"Oh, you know, my friends made a robot explode. The usual Tuesday." He replied with a smirk, enjoying the weirded out face Keith made at that. "What are _you _doing here? I've never seen you around before." He snapped before Keith could ask any questions, looking him up and down suspiciously.

(And if his eyes stared too long at the way Keith's tight shirt hugged his arms and chest, well, no one said anything.)

"I study here." Keith explained with the raise of an eyebrow. "We'll. Not here, here. I study in the art department. I was bringing something to a friend."

Lance snorted. "Ahh so errand-boy Keith is back at it again—wait, you’re an art major!?"

"Yeah. I like art. Also it seems all my friends seem to think I'm some kind of mail man." Keith scoffed, sitting down next to Lance without further ado, making Lance's heart skip a beat. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking over Lance's shoulder towards his lap where he kept his book open, noticing the flash cards, pencils and highlighters around him.

"Oh uhh I'm studying. You know. While I wait for my friends." Lance shrugged, fighting a blush that was threatening to take over his face at the feeling of Keith's closeness. "I got a test tomorrow and stuff."

"You want me to help?" Keith's curious voice echoed in the lone hallway, snapping Lance into attention.

"Are you sure? I mean, you got nothing to do?"

"I don't mind." Keith shrugged, a calm smile painting his face.

Keith helped Lance out, asking Lance questions and having Lance answer them out loud, giving him some pointers.

It also helped Lance to try to explain the material to Keith, it felt awfully a lot like reviewing and it calmed Lance's nerves a little.

All in all, they stayed there for a long time without even noticing the time go by, and when Hunk and Pidge came back from having to clean up their mess, Lance couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

Keith presented himself to the new duo, the four of them establishing conversation easily, as both Hunk and Pidge took a like to Keith and interacting with some kind of familiarity that made Lance feel kind of proud.

They even talked a long while about Romelle's fashion show, that actually became a fighting contest, but not between Rachel and Narti, the models, but between the designers, Romelle finally slamming down Lotor into the ground with in a body lock and making him surrender and acknowledge his twisted ways, allowing Allura to sweep in and kiss her knight in shining armor.

It was amazing.

When Pidge asked Keith to come with them to drink a coffee and talk more about it, hopefully watching the video on it, Lance felt his heart jump to his throat in excitement.

Sadly, Keith couldn't stay longer and he had to go back to another appointment with a friend, but he promised he'll be glad to go next time.

With disappointment heavy on his chest, he said goodbye to Keith, surprised to see Keith hanging back with him for a second and giving him a quick kiss on the lips when Hunk and Pidge weren't looking.

"Good luck in your test, loverboy." Keith whispered between them with a smirk on his lips as a blush started taking over his face, and then proceeded to walk away.

If Lance stood there for ten minutes looking at the way Keith walked out while holding his cheek with a stupid smile on his face, no one could judge him.

Everyone could judge him, however, at the fact that only after a few hours later he remembered he never asked Keith for his number. Again.

He really hoped this wasn't the last time they met.

5.

The next time, Lance was confused.

An hour into the fray, he was still trying to guess what was the point of holding a Christmas party when it was not Christmas yet. And well, normally he would forgive it if they were like a week away from the 25th or something but it was barely the third day into December.

Given, they had exam week in two more weeks, and given, everyone would go home for the holidays to spend time with their families until January right after that. But honestly, it was just a glorified party to wind down before hell week.

And really, Lance was all for it. Party, drinking, having fun, all of it.

But he didn't understand why it was a requirement to use ugly Christmas sweaters and the costumes and the Christmas music playing loudly over the speakers as everyone danced and singed around with it. (And really, how was everyone _so into_ it!? Lance was starting to feel left out in some kind of big secret.)

He didn't see any reason for the big, ugly sparkling sweater he had to put on, or the crooked reindeer antlers he was wearing on his head, and much less for the red clown nose his friends had made him use.

And alright, maybe he was grumpy because he hadn't got to see Keith in two weeks after the last time, but you can't blame him.

It could be the last time he ever got to see the guy.

Without mentioning that Keith was a total snack.

And instead of being out there trying to find and take a taste out of said snack, he was socially trapped on this corny Christmas party.

He would hold out hope to see Keith if this was a cooler party, here was no way in hell Keith was ever stepping into this kind of party. Ever.

Keith was all rough edges, and badass motorcycles and MCR and Fall Out Boy and there was no way he'd go through the humiliation of wearing a tacky Christmas three sweater that light up in different colors, a white and red tinsel wrapped as a scarf around his neck, a pair of Christmas-ball shaped glasses and a Santa hat on his head to hang out with a bunch of losers singing Christmas music.

Or so Lance thought until he saw Keith walking between the people in that same outfit, parting the sea of people like fucking Moises, spotting Lance across the room and walking directly towards him with a soft smile.

"Lance, hey!"

"Keith!?" Lance squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

Keith chuckled under his breath. "I had a feeling you'd be here. Sounded exactly like your type of scene."

And to be honest, he was exactly right. He was the type of person to decorate his apartment with Christmas lights the 1st of November but Keith didn't need to know that.

For now he would just relish on the feeling of warmth that took over his heart after knowing Keith going through the humiliation of this party only to find Lance

"Y-you didn't have to..."

"And I like Christmas.” He shrugged, unknowingly interrupted Lance “We never got to celebrate it much when I was little though. This party looks awesome!" Keith looked around at the decorations and the lights with big curious eyes.

Lance promised to himself right there to always protect Keith with his life, and to give him only the best 4D HD Max Christmas Experience he could afford for the rest of his life.

But more than anything, it all sprang questions in his head. Why didn't he celebrate it? Was his religion different? Does he even believe in god? Is he a top or a bottom? Or is he none of that? He would be completely ok either way, but even after all the things that have happened in between them, he sometimes felt like it was all a dream. And honestly, he wanted to know the answers to all of his questions, he wanted to learn more about Keith.

So he asked, and even though Keith looked taken aback for a moment, he answered in kind.

That night, he learned that Keith grew up as an orphan, but was finally adopted in his late teens by a nice older couple and that now he has a step brother named Shiro, a TA at their college, that he wasn't really religious and that he knew he was gay since he was twelve.

He also learned he knew Taekwondo, loved knifes and was half Korean.

And in return, Lance told him about himself too. That he was born in Cuba bur raised in California, that he was Bisexual, that he has two older brothers, and two older sisters (one being his twin) and another two nieces.

That he did swimming in high school, his family was catholic and that garlic knots were his favorite food.

And most importantly, they asked for each other's numbers.

_Finally._

They stayed talking like that for a long while, ignoring the party around them in their little nook on the wall, eventually serving themselves some eggnog and stepping outside to talk better alone.

In the privacy offered by the sky filled with stars, Keith. Confessed that that night at the Halloween party, it was the first time he ever did something like that with someone. And that it was quite a shock for him that it happened again so easily at Romelle's house.

Lance also admitted that it had been a first for him to lose control with someone so easily too.

And well, with a conversation like that it wasn't surprise that Keith ended up pushing Lance against the wall of the back of the house, and kissed the daylights out of him.

Keith made Lance's head spin as they both nearly devoured each other's mouths, holding together as close as they could and tugging on each other's clothes.

What happened next was a total accident.

They had separated for a moment to catch their breaths, panting harshly against each other. Keith's cheeks were rosy from both the biting cold and the kissing, and his hair was made a mess because of Lance, his glasses were nowhere to be seen and his hat was askew.

He also looked like the most beautiful thing Lance had ever seen.

So really, Lance couldn't help himself from blurting things out if he wanted to.

"Oh god, Please date me..." He breathed out into the night.

And that was not now he had wanted to say that. He wanted to buy flowers and sweep Keith off his feet as he asked him out but now...

Now Keith was looking at him, searching his face, looking at his crooked antlers and his stupid red sweater with a sparkly reindeer and the dumb ass red nose that was now on his right cheekbone instead of in his nose.

And Lance kind of, low key, wanted to die.

"Uhh-- uhmm, I mean..."

"Fine."

"Wh-what--"

"I'll pick you up, just tell me the time and the place."

And Lance stared at Keith for a moment.

Keith with his wild hair and his rosy cheeks and his sparkling eyes full of excitement.

As if he had been waiting for this too.

"Tomorrow at two. We can watch a movie and stuff."

"Deal." Keith smirked. “Don’t wuss out."

"Never" Lance smirked back.

And that was the best night in Lance's life.

+1.

Ok, so maybe had jumped too soon by choosing the very next day for their date.

But it wasn't like he had any other choice: exams were coming up soon and he wanted to have their date before the hurricane of exams and all-nighters swiped over them before they could talk again, leaving them forgetting about it until after their holidays, in _January_.

And nope! No sir, Lance wasn't going to move on the next year with a stain on his name.

He was going to use his best clothes to impress Keith and make him shut up about Lance's "questionable" choices.

He was going to knock Keith off his feet.

He was going to make Keith swoon and ask himself how in the life of him he ever bagged something as fine as Lance.

Or so that's what he planned, as he scrambled around his closet and found nothing to wear. His room was made a mess as clothes were thrown over everywhere and his roommates were already slumping on their chairs, tired of seeing Lance running around in panic.

They didn’t understand it though, he really wanted to impress Keith, and he really wanted this date to go well.

At the end he chose to go with a pair of washed out jeans, a baby blue button-up and a gray open knitted sweater, all topped off with his winter jacket.

He had just finished touching up his own hair when Keith arrived, nervously standing at his door with his leather jacket and ripped jeans. When he looked at Lance he stared for a while, taking him in and well, if Lance didn’t get a kick out of that.

“So? How do I look?” he twirled around, trying to give Keith a good view of himself.

Keith cleared his throat before talking. “You look... uh, wow, you look... Great.” His voice was shy and a blush painted his cheeks. And yeah, they were very short simple words, but Lance felt warmth filling his chest over it.

“Right? I told you I owned good clothes! And, well, you look great too.” Lance couldn’t help mumbling the last words a little lower, a blush taking over his own face.

Keith smirked “Yeah, I was still kinda hoping to find you wearing something weird, so I’m glad.”

Lance huffed at that, but Keith looked so terribly out of place it was adorable, even more with the way Hunk and Pidge interrupted and said hi, striking conversation before they had to go on their way. Lance hadn’t really thought about the implication of Keith picking him up meant that he was about to ride his motorcycle. He did his best to keep calm as he awkwardly sat behind Keith and surrounded his waist with his arms. He could smell Keith’s cologne from so close and his heart started beating fast once again.

He briefly wondered when his heart would stop doing that whenever Keith was around.

He hoped it never did.

They had decided to go for a simple classic date, a movie and dinner, which was perfect due to the little preparation they had.

They had fun bickering away when choosing a movie, Keith apparently hadn’t gone to a theatre in a long time either, so it left them a big room for things to watch. When they got in and got cozy in their seats with their snacks, Lance was proud to say that he made the move and held Keith’s hand through the movie.

He almost felt like dying when Keith squeezed his hand back, but in a good way.

When they got out of the movie, they noticed it was raining harshly and it didn’t look like it was going to stop soon. They decided to go a close-by cafe and wait the rain out there. Luckily they got the last boot available, and asked for some croissants alongside with some hot cocoa. Lance felt like he was in heaven as both of them talked the afternoon away, barely noticing the sky turn dark and the way the rain stopped.

The mood turned somewhat gloomy when Keith offered to take Lance home eventually, and during their short walk back to the motorcycle a car passed by and drenched them in dirty cold water pooling in the street. They both screamed profanities but Lance ended up laughing as he didn’t seem to ever have good luck around Keith.

He offered Keith a change of clothes and a bath in his own apartment, mostly because he never wanted that day to end.

Keith happily accepted, and something told Lance he didn’t want the day to end yet either.

He drove them both to Lance’s apartment, now somewhat empty as Lance told Keith that Pidge and Hunk were doing “research” locked up in Hunk’s room. They both took turns to shower and Lance gave Keith a white shirt and some shorts to wear as he hung his clothes to dry. Lance himself wore a wide neck beige sweater, and he made them both some hot tea to drink.

He didn’t expect that after some time of sitting on his sofa while talking and watching TV, Keith would come closer and cuddle into him. Lance felt like the chosen one as Keith basically melted onto his chest.

Not long after that, Pidge and Hunk came out of hiding and enticed them both into a game of Mario Kart.

As the night moved forward in a blur of screams and fun as they tried to forget the looming storm of exams coming their way, Lance found himself at home right beside Keith.

And more than anything, later he was glad he finally had the courage to ask Keith to stay the night.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, these are the clothes i inspired myself with in the first two times:
> 
> costume 1: https://img.wondercostumes.com/products/15-3/mens-banana-papa-costume.jpg  
costume 2: https://www.telegraph.co.uk/content/dam/men/2017/06/15/GettyImages-695135842-xlarge_trans_NvBQzQNjv4Bq-gaKsLgbA6-uokDv4MbJV0L_1AzX9OAop4z8myOQPks.jpg
> 
> ALSO i hope you enjoyed it, please leave some comments below too, i'd love to hear about what you liked and what you didn't, and just hear you gushing in my comments as much as you want, it was a whole lot of fun!


End file.
